Sixth sense
by mychakk
Summary: After incident in Potions classroom Harry finds himself in a strange condition. Challenge response from Portkey.org One-shot HHr


Hi!

This is my response to the challenge **Sixth Sense Challenge., Harry can detect other people's feelings **

Since I changed a bit the rules I'm posting it here. It's not beta-ed. And I'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes but English isn't my native language.

This is also my second attempt to write. It's not perfect. Sorry.

Cheers,

Mycha

* * *

It was cold and grim morning. There was no sun but only non-stop falling snow because of which Hogwart was more dark than ever.

Harry woke up in very unpleasant mood. He got up a little too late and after quick shower he put on his cloths. Grumbling he went as fast as possible to the Great Hall for quick breakfast.

Ron and Hermione were there already. Harry's red headed best friend was rewriting his essay for Divination, which he's going to have right after breakfast. Harry's other best friend, bushy haired, bossy but pretty girl, was eating toasts and reading her Potions book.

_Potions_. Harry groaned. Today he had Potions.

Yes, Harry and Hermione were the only two Griffindors in Snape's NEWT's class and today was a doomsday. They were going to have a difficult practical test right after breakfast. Not that Harry hadn't been learning for it, but just the thought about Potions made him sick. If only he didn't need it for his auror training… _Thanks God, Hermione was with him in the class so it was slightly bearable_.

Harry also felt very tired. Yesterday evening he had his monthly occulumancy lesson with professor Dumbledore, which left him exhausted. He knew it was just in case Voldemort was trying again to penetrate his mind but that thought didn't help him feel better now.

So now he felt tired, angry and moody, and of course he was supposed to pass a Potions test.

"Hi Harry, can you think about something awful which may happen to me? I had already used all my ideas and…" asked Ron still scribing on his parchment.

"No, Ron, I can't. I'm not in the mood for Divination." Harry snarled.

"Are you all right?" Hermione looked up and her eyes were full of concern.

"No. We had test today, remember?" pushing his plate away he added "And I'm not hungry any more. See you later." He got up and left Great Hall as fast as possible leaving very sad Hermione and still occupied Ron.

Harry made it to the dungeons where the Potions classroom were situated. He was surprised a little, never before he had been the first student who had arrived to Snape's class. "_But at last I am alone"_, he thought. And of course at this moment few Slytherin girls came to the dungeon. Harry groaned. The day had started bad and seems not to get any better.

Potions started as usual, which means Snape had came to the class threatening every student (even those from his house as they were imbeciles and weren't as good as should have been to pass N.W.E.T.'s). Then the test had started. Harry tried to concentrate but his low mood and certain bushy haired girl weren't helping him at all.

So far everything went well. He only had to put two things to his potion and boil it for next ten minutes. Yeah, maybe he will pass potions' exam (just for once), but he had underestimated his little distractions. And so he will have to pay for it.

Hermione, who has been working in front of him, dropped her knife and bend down for it leaving Harry with perfect view of her well build bum. _"well, that is an usual sight"_ thought Harry still watching Hermione's particular side with wide eyes _"not that I'm complaining or anything"_. He was so absorbed with this 'unusual' view, that he hadn't noticed his little mistake. He was supposed to add bloomslang's skin but instead he added asphodel (and in potion there was already wormwood!). Hermione had got up and looked at him with odd expression. Harry immediately looked back at his cauldron blushing slightly.

Ten minutes later Harry heard one of the most hated sneers behind him:

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter" Said Snape with hints of satisfaction in his voice "You had done the potion wrong…again. And now you are going to drink your pitiful work. This will be a great opportunity for your classmates to learn what may happen to them when they are not paying attention in my class." Hissed highly amused Snape.

"But professor…"

"Ten points from Griffindor, Miss Granger. You are not allowed to speak unasked"

Hermione fell silent and her eyes filled with tears. Clearly she was aware what might happen to Harry in mere minutes. Now whole class had been watching Harry-Sanpe confrontation and everyone, even Malfoy, looked troubled. This potion was very dangerous and they all wondered what will happen to the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry gulped as he was pouring his potion to glass then drank it. He shivered. It hadn't tasted bad but had been very cold. Few seconds later Harry felt a strange sensation in his stomach and then a warm feeling overwhelmed him. His sight and hearing disappeared and he found out he couldn't move. _"What's happening? Am I dying? This is so strange…"_ His last thought was about his bushy haired best friend crying openly while she run towards him. Then everything went black and Harry lost his conscious.

* * *

Harry woke up abruptly. His head hurt a lot and he still wasn't able to move. What was more frightening he couldn't hear or see anything either. The only thing around him was the blackness. _"Where am I? Did I die? This isn't looking like heaven… or hell in fact. Maybe I'm not dead. But then… what's going on?"_ Harry tried to figure out what might have been happening to him but he realized that without Hermione by his side it's a lot of harder to find a right solution.

He started to doze off when a strange thing happened. He felt very strong emotions overwhelming him in one instant. They were coming from everywhere and where penetrating him. There was so many of them that he felt like exploding. He lost his conscious again.

* * *

When Harry woke later everything was alright. Well, he still couldn't hear and see, but he didn't fell those emotions either. He started reflecting about that incident. It was so strange. He recalled that every feeling he sensed was different from the other, almost individual. Like those emotions were coming from different people. Was he sensing others' people emotions? If so, then what this mean? He couldn't be dead, now could he? Maybe his potion made this. Then probably his friends and professors were working on something to help him, the only thing he can do now is wait and hope for quick rescue from this.

* * *

It had been some time since that lesson in Potions. Harry was sure now that those emotions he sensed are coming from others, probably when they were visiting him in Hospital Wing. He could sense how many people were around him, and now he was almost able to recognize some of those persons visiting him.

For example, very regularly and often he felt concern merged with irritation. He suspected this was Madam Pomfery, which had been confirmed when he caught a thought about people _disturbing patients_ coming from that person. Also, Harry felt quite often friendship and devotion, sometimes merged with a very funny and pleasant but powerful feeling, which he couldn't recognize. He thought those may be Hermione and Ron visiting him. This was also confirmed by thought about _dinner_ and _Hogwarts: A History._ To sum up, Harry knew he was able to sensed other people feelings and was trying to determine which belonged to whom.

Right now he sensed three people standing near him. They were adults for sure, probably professors. First one was emitting concern merged with respect and amusement at something. Second one was feeling parental pride and devotion merged with concern. The last person was feeling hate but there was also something almost as concern as well. _"The last one person must be Snape. Definitely. But why is he felling concerned? Probably he will have some trouble if I won't make it. Crap! I have to make it from this! Who is going to defeat Voldemort?"_

"Where have I put my last package of lemon drops?"

Harry's thoughts has been interrupted by message from one of the people around him. _"Lemon drops? Dumbledore is here! Maybe he had found a way to help me. I hope so."_

The three professors were with Harry for some time until Madam Pomfery came and probably kicked them out. _"Honestly!" _Harry caught her thought _"how am I going to help this boy with them here?"_ Harry smiled inside and then he was again alone. It wasn't long before he fell asleep again.

* * *

When he woke up some time later he felt five people around him. They must have been his nearest friends: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. They had been visiting him quite often and it wasn't hard for Harry to recognize them. One of the reasons, he knew it must have been his friends, is the overwhelming feeling of strong friendship coming from all of them. Each of those people had of course others feelings they had been sending toward Harry, but that overwhelming friendship was the strongest.

For example, one person was currently a bit bored and slightly somewhere else with his/her thoughts. Another one was a bit frightened and unsure of him/herself. There was also two persons concerned about quidditch one of them rather hungry. The last person was feeling that powerful emotion, Harry couldn't for sure recognize.

To tell the truth, Harry felt very often this emotion near him. It was like that one person has been spending almost every minute here with him. And this emotion was so overwhelming and strong that it was often making Harry feel light-headed. Harry defined this emotions as one of the most pleasant and was dying to find out who this person might be. He has his suspicious but he didn't dare to hope…

* * *

When Harry was alone, he was often recalling strange or significant thoughts he had caught so far.

Once, he heard a person thinking about dinner and chess match with Dean. That must have been Ron. But what was most surprising right after this his best friend had thought about big lion hat and how much he wanted to hug it and be hugged in return. Harry wasn't sure if this was Ron conscious thought or his secret unconscious desire… _"Lion's hat? Does Ron fancy Luna? Well for her sake I hope so."_

Another time, he heard someone thinking about cats and their rights. This was strange for Harry. Why did cats need some rights? Later that person left him thinking of next heavy snogging session with Neville, which had caught Harry out of guard. Then he chuckled to himself, thinking that dear Neville isn't so pure as Harry had thought.

* * *

Again this mystery person has been sitting with Harry. He or she had been doing Charms homework here. And Harry was almost sure who this person was. During his rather long time in this strange state Harry had witnessed few scenes from his life. They were from others' people perspective and helped him discover, oh so obvious, feelings about one bushy haired girl.

He felt a lot of jealousy merged with sadness when one person recalled Hermione kissing Harry at the end of their fourth year. He saw some flashes of this scene and was surprised to see himself blushing a bit. He heard this message _"Harry was always the first priority for Hermione…"_

Another time, he saw some flashes form his second year when he and Ron had found out that Hermione had been petrified. That person was moved by Harry's deep concern for Hermione. _"I knew I should have bring only him…"_ thought that person.

But the most telling was Neville's memory, which Harry witnessed not long time before. He was sure it was Neville's since only he had saw Harry holding unconscious Hermione on Ministry at the end of last year. Harry was so surprised at his reaction. When he saw himself falling to pieces after Hermione had been struck with that purple curse, he had instantly understood what was that overwhelming emotion that one person was emitting toward him.

It was _love_.

And it wasn't someone's random love. It was _Hermione's_ love toward him. And what he understood even more was the he felt that love, too. He felt it toward Hermione, his one and only constant and savior.

And right now Harry was with Hermione. She was sitting near him alone and thinking about her Arithmancy homework. Harry felt very peaceful and content. He didn't want this feeling to end yet he wanted to be alright so he can hold her and see her and hear her. He missed his Hermione.

Suddenly something strange happened. He felt that strange sensation in his stomach which he had after drinking his potion. What's more, his ability to sense other people emotions started decreasing abruptly. He felt warmness in his body and then Harry lost conscious.

* * *

The headache was awful. Harry pressed his hands to his temple but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Then it hit him. He was able to move! And he heard Madam Pomfrey working in her office! Slowly he opened his eyes and saw dark Hospital Wing. He looked around and smiled softly seeing his best friend sleeping in the chair with her head on Harry's bed.

"Hermione…" his voice was barely a whisper, but it woke Hermione immediately.

"Harry!" she gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hi there…" Harry reached his left hand to brush away some locks from Hermione's face.

Hermione lunched at him instantly sobbing in his chest. "Oh, Harry… you w-were so s-still… we c-couldn't wake y-you up… it was the w-worst… week of my life…"

"shh… Hermione, I'm here. I'm awake now. " cooed Harry stroking her hair.

Unfortunately they weren't able to spend much time this way. Madam Pomfrey were right beside Harry examining him and Hermione was sent off to bed.

* * *

One week later Harry and Hermione had been sitting together on the couch in front of fireplace in their Common Room. Hermione had rested her head on Harry's shoulder and both of them were gazing into fire. Everyone had gone to bed already, and there was comfortable silence around them.

"Hermione?" said Harry suddenly never turning his gaze from fireplace.

"Hmmm?" replied Hermione not moving from her comfortable position.

"When I was under that potion I could feel others' emotions"

"Oh…" Harry felt as Hermione tensed.

"I could tell what those people felt toward me. It was like sixth sense. And it told me you… it helped me realize…" Harry reached for Hermione's hand still gazing into fireplace "um… I…"

Clearly relaxing Hermione squeezed Harry's hand slightly.

"I know, Harry. Me too." Harry sighed in relief squeezing her hand back. It was so easy. Be together, hold hands, feel this emotions.

_Love each other. _

**The end. **

* * *

AN: Was it bad? looks with hopeful eye around Please live a review. 


End file.
